Talentwettbewerb
by Eneira und Elaine
Summary: Superstars, Popstars, Star Search? Auch Hogwarts trägt zur Volksverdümmung bei! Talentwettbewerb auf Hogwarts! Nehmt teil...! Kapitel 1 is up!
1. Vorwort

Also nun ganz klar: Elaine und Eneira sind zurück, mit vielen kranken Ideen! Und für unsere neue Fic bauchen wir eure Hilfe!  
  
Jetzt in der Zeit von Superstar, Popstars, Star Search etc hatten wir so manche ‚stilvolle' Einlage zu sehen bekommen! Was aber nun wenn auch Hogwarts einen solchen Wettbewerb veranstaltet?  
  
Wir wollen dass ihr eure Talente unter Beweis stellt, zeigt was ihr am Besten könnt! Ob eure Talente nun im Kaninchen züchten, Stifte anspitzen oder im Schnell-Essen liegen! Ihr könnt teilnehmen!  
  
Schickt uns einfach diesen kleinen Steckbrief mit euren Angaben zu! (Ihr dürft ruhig ein ‚wenig' übertreiben *ggg*)  
  
Grüße, eure Chaoten: Elaine und Eneira  
  
Ach und PS...... Es gibt keinen Dieter Bohlen und Kermit auf XTC existiert auch schon :-)  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Name: Alter: Nationalität: Besonderes Talent: Aussehen: (Grüne Augen mit bunten Sternchen?) Schlechteste Charaktereigenschaft: Beste Charaktereigenschaft: Und das möchte ich noch zu mir sagen:  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
So und das ganze geht dann bitte an ElaineEneira@pour-toujours.de  
  
Umso lustiger, desto besser! Wir versuchen dann auch regelmäßig ein neues Kapitel, mit je einem Teilnehmer, online zu stellen. Mal sehen wer zum Schluß gewinnen wird und der Jury (Lehrer und Schüler aus Hogwarts) am Besten gefällt! Wir werden uns bemühen euch so gut wie möglich nach eurer kleinen Beschreibung auftreten zu lassen :-) Der Gewinner erhält einen kleinen Überraschungspreis! Also los geht's............... 


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1  
  
,,Licht! Kamera! Uuuund Akt..."  
  
,,Halt!", unterbrach mit einem Mal jemand die Regie.  
  
,,Was denn? Wir wollen auf Sendung gehen!", wurde über Mikrophon zurückgebrüllt.  
  
,,Wir haben die Jury noch gar nicht raus gelassen.", wurde aus einer unbestimmbaren Richtung geantwortet.  
  
,,Ach ja!", sagte der Regisseur und man hörte, wie ein großes Eisentor quietschend geöffnet wurde.  
  
,,Wird ja auch langsam Zeit!", hörte man eine tiefe Stimme und kurz darauf betrat kein anderer als Severus Snape die Bühne. ,,Man ist das hell hier. Macht mal ein bisschen Licht aus! Da kriegt man ja Sonnenbrand.", fügte er grummelnd hinzu und ließ sich auf das große rote Sofa fallen, dass vor der extra für dieses Ereignis eingerichteten Bühne stand.  
  
Die ,,Location"war keine andere als die große Halle in Hogwarts, die sich nun hinter Snape immer mehr mit Menschen füllte. Bald war die hohe Tribüne zahlreich besetzt und auch die anderen Mitglieder der Jury waren eingetroffen. Dobby, Hermine, Draco und der Hausmeister Filch hatten ebenfalls auf dem großen Sofa Platz genommen und bereiteten sich jeder auf seine eigene Art auf den Beginn der Sendung vor. Hermine jedoch hatte große Mühe Dobby davon abzuhalten jedem aus dem Publikum etwas zu trinken oder zu essen anbieten zu wollen. Filch dagegen streichelte seine Katze Mrs. Norris, ohne die er unter keinen Umständen hatte auftreten wollen und flüsterte ihr etwas unverständliches ins Ohr. Draco hatte dagegen eher ein Problem mit seinen Haaren, die einfach nicht so liegen bleiben wollten, wie er es gerne hätte.  
  
,,So, können wir nun endlich?", fragte der Regisseur, doch wieder verneinte dies jemand. Diesmal war es Hermine, die Dobby endlich dazu gebracht hatte sich mit ihr wieder auf das Sofa zu setzten.  
  
,,Unser Moderator fehlt noch!", erklärte sie und deutete auf eine Tür auf der linken Seite der Bühne. Der Regisseur betätigte einen Knopf und mit einem lauten Quietschen schob sich der Riegel an der Tür beiseite.  
  
Die Tür ging langsam auf und man erblickte....niemanden.  
  
,,Moment! Ich muss meine Lockenwickler noch raus machen!", ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Inneren und Snape schlug sich mit einer Hand gegen den Kopf. ,,Das war so klar!", seufzte er und verzog den Mund zu einer Grimasse. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln (A/A.: Von dem alle geblendet wurden...löl) betrat Gilderoy Lockhardt die Bühne und ließ sich sein Mikrophon geben.  
  
,,Sooo", sagte er gedehnt. ,,Da bin ich meine Lieben!"  
  
Im Publikum herrschte daraufhin eine sehr geteilte Meinung. Ein ganzer Block der Tribüne, der hauptsächlich aus Frauen bestand, applaudierte wild und jubelte Lockhardt zu. Die andere Hälfte des Publikums applaudierte eher verhalten und war schon längst verstummt, als Lockhardt die Hände hob, um den Damen auf der rechten Seite ein bisschen Einhalt zu gebieten. Ein ,,Aktion"erklang und die Kameras wurden eingeschaltet. Lockhardt drehte sich lächelnd zu der Kamera direkt vor ihm.  
  
,,Meine lieben Zuschauer, mein liebes Publikum!"(Der rechte Block fing wieder an zu kreischen) ,,Ich begrüße Sie herzlich zu unserer neuen Talentshow direkt aus Hogwarts. Nicht nur heute Abend, sondern auch in den nächsten Wochen erwartet sie ein spannendes Programm! Sie werden neben mir viele Talente kennen lernen, die Sie mit ihren Künsten beeindrucken werden! Unsere Jury wird diese Talente beurteilen und Sie zuhause können abstimmen, wer gewinnen soll! Und nun stelle ich ihnen unsere Jury vor. (Die Kamera schwenkt auf das rote Sofa) Auf der linken Seite begrüße ich unseren allseits fleißigen Hauselfen Dobby!", Dobby verneigte sich in Richtung des Publikums und man merkte, dass es ihm leicht unangenehm war so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.  
  
,,Daneben sitzt die Weiblichkeit unserer Jury! Miss Hermine Granger!"  
  
,,Genau...WEIBlichkeit.", zischte Draco neben ihr und Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.  
  
,,Und daneben begrüße ich recht herzlich unseren Adel in der Jury! Draco Malfoy!", Draco grinste hochnäsig und nickte. ,,Gewiss doch!"  
  
,,Uuund auf meiner rechten Seite sitzt unser Severus!",,Hmhm!", räusperte sich Snape und warf Lockhardt einen bösen Blick zu.  
  
,,Severus...ähm...Snape!", fügte dieser hastig hinzu und die Kamera richtete sich wieder auf ihn. Applaus erklang und Lockhardt ging zu einem Barhocker neben der Bühne, auf den er sich setzte.  
  
,,Nun kommen wir sogleich zu unseren ersten Gästen! Vielleicht sind sie ihnen schon bekannt, vielleicht auch nicht. Hier sind Elaine und Eneira!". Applaus ertönte und zwei Mädchen betraten die Bühne. Die eine hatte schulterlange schwarze Haare und trug eine schwarze Jeans und ein grünes T- shirt. Die Andere sah...genauso aus. ,,Zwillinge!", rief Lockhardt begeistert und Elaine und Eneira kamen grinsend auf ihn zu.  
  
,,Hallo!", sagten die beiden im Chor und verneigten sich. ,,Ihr beiden wollt wahrscheinlich in der Kategorie ,,Keiner kann uns auseinander halten" antreten!", sagte Lockhardt und grinste.  
  
,,Nein, wir wollen in der Kategorie ,,Wir können am besten Spaghetti zusammen knoten"antreten.", antwortete eine der beiden, es war Eneira. Lockhardts Grinsen verblasste leicht und die beiden Schwester sahen sich mit einem gemeinen Gesichtsausdruck an.  
  
,,Ähm, wie seid ihr denn auf diese Idee gekommen?", fragte Lockhardt erstaunt und grinste unsicher.  
  
,,Das war Eneira. Wer denn sonst? Sie ist für alles verantwortlich, was mit Essen zu tun hat.", sagte Elaine und warf einen verächtlichen Blick auf ihre Schwester.  
  
,,Jap! Das war meine Idee!", sagte Eneira stolz und verneigte sich vor dem Publikum, das verhalten klatschte.  
  
,,Wir haben, so wie jeden zweiten Tag, Nudeln gegessen. Spaghetti, um genau zu sein. Und da unsere Mutter sie richtig schön Al dente gekocht hat, sie aber KLEINGESCHNITTEN hatte, was ich total bei Spaghetti hasse, habe ich sie mir einfach wieder zusammengeknotet. Und als wir dann von diesem Talentwettbewerb hier gehört haben, war das unsere spontane Idee!", schloss Eneira und Elaine musste sich sehr das Lachen verkneifen.  
  
,,Aaach sooo!", sagte Lockhardt und deutete auf die Bühne, auf der schon mehrere Fässer mit Nudeln standen. ,,Dann wollen wir wohl mal anfangen!", meinte er dann schon wieder etwas selbstbewusster und die beiden Zwillinge gingen auf die Töpfe zu.  
  
,,Cool! Soooo viele Nudeln!", sagte Eneira und bekam glänzende Augen. ,,Vergiss es! Nur zusammen knoten! Nicht essen!", warnte Elaine und warf ihrer Schwester einen bösen Blick zu. ,,Ja ja.", antwortete diese und ging zum ersten Fass, dass sie sogleich auf dem Boden auskippte.  
  
,,Los Elaine! Hilf mir mal!", befahl sie und Elaine kippte ebenfalls ein Fass aus. Kurz darauf hatten sie alle Nudeln auf einen großen Haufen gekippt und setzten sich daneben. ,,So liebe Jury! Bitte stoppen sie die Zeit!", sagte Elaine und grinste die Personen auf dem roten Sofa an. Snape guckte leicht ungläubig von dem riesigen Berg Spaghetti auf die Mädchen und wieder zurück. Draco lachte verächtlich und Hermine, die ein Klemmbrett auf ihrem Schoß hatte, schrieb sich irgendwas auf einen Zettel. Filch dagegen murmelte etwas von ,,Dreck und Punktabzug.", was allerdings niemanden wirklich störte.  
  
,,Gut! Wie viel Zeit braucht ihr?", fragte Lockhardt und gab Hermine eine Stoppuhr. ,,Wir denken so 10 Minuten!",antwortete Elaine und Hermine nickte. ,,Gut! Auf die Plätze! Fertig! Los!", rief Hermine und die beiden Mädchen stürzten sich auf die Nudeln. Die Jury musste erstaunt mit angucken wie der Nudelberg auf der einen Seite immer kleiner wurde, und zwei Berge auf der anderen Seite immer größer.  
  
,,Ich bin besser als du!", sagte Eneira und streckte Elaine die Zunge raus. ,,Ich esse ja auch nicht alle auf!", antwortete diese und grinste triumphierend. ,,Päh! Ich auch nicht!", nuschelte Eneira und knotete die Nudel, die sie im Mund hatte schnell mit ihrer Nudelkette zusammen.  
  
Elaine lachte und nahm sich die letzten drei Nudeln, die noch auf dem Boden lagen. Eneira hatte auch nur noch eine übrig, die sie mit einem kleinen Zauberspruch dazu brachte zu ihrer Nudelkette zu kriechen. Mit einem Mal machte sie jedoch kehrt und kroch auf Elaine zu, die das erst gar nicht bemerkte. Doch plötzlich ertönte ein Schrei und Elaine wand sich lachend auf dem Boden.  
  
,,Ah! Da bekriecht mich was! Nimm es weg! Los verdammt nimm es weg!", brüllte sie und Eneira kugelte sich vor lachen. Sie krabbelte zu Elaine hinüber und beobachtete wie sich Elaines Hose am rechten Bein hob und senkte. Mit einem beherzten Schlag schlug sie grinsend auf die Erhebung und die Bewegung hörte auf. Elaine verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.  
  
,,Ihh Nudelmatsch! Ist ja voll eklig.", sagte sie und stand auf. Auch Eneira erhob sich und sie traten vor die Jury, die alle ziemlich komisch drein blickten. Die Schwestern schienen mit dem Ergebnis jedoch zufrieden zu sein.  
  
,,Ähm ja!", begann Hermine und kratzte sich am Kopf. ,,Das war eine sehr schöne ausgefallene Idee.", meinte sie und nickte wieder. ,,Ja, mir hat es gefallen."Elaine und Eneira grinsten. Auch Dobby hatte keine Kritik anzubringen und so warteten sie auf die Meinung von Draco.  
  
,,Lächerlich!", sagte er und schüttelte den Kopf. Elaine und Eneira wollten gerade protestieren, als er weiter sprach. ,,Lächerlich, aber ganz gut! Mal sehen ob wir hier noch mehr so verrückte Hühner zu Gesicht bekommen.", meinte er und bedeutete Filch weiterzureden.  
  
,,Obwohl ich ja normalerweise nie irgendwelche Punkte verteile, gebe ich jetzt 10 Punkte.", sagte Filch, blieb dabei jedoch emotionslos wie immer. ,,Argus, Sie können hier keine Punkte verteilen.", meinte Snape daraufhin und schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Und wie ich das kann. 10 Punkte für die beiden!"  
  
,,Argus! Wir haben hier so genannte Regeln!", meinte nun auch Lockhardt, doch das schien den Hausmeister nicht zu interessieren.  
  
,,Regeln? Pah! Was sind schon Regeln? Regeln sind eher so was wie Richtlinien. Und nach Richtlinien muss man sich richten, nicht aber sie genau einhalten!", protestierte Filch und flüsterte seiner Katze wieder etwas ins Ohr, was sich anhörte wie: ,,Die haben alle keine Ahnung meine süße!"  
  
Lockhardt räusperte sich. ,,Also dann war das also ein Lob von Mr. Filch. Gut, dann kommen wir jetzt noch zu unserem letzten Jurymitglied. Severus, was halten sie davon?"Snape grinste verächtlich.  
  
,,Obwohl man ja mit Essen nicht spielt, geschweige denn irgendwelche Kunststücke macht...Und außerdem war das...."Elaine und Eneira warfen Snape einen vernichtenden Blick zu und er schien einen Moment zu überlegen. ,,Also ich will nicht sagen, dass es mir gefallen hat, aber ich schließe mich meinen Vorrednern an. Natürlich nicht in dem gleichen Wortlaut, aber zumindest ähnlich."  
  
Elaine und Eneira zogen jeweils beide eine Augenbraue hoch, grinsten dann aber. Das war mehr als sie erwartet hatten. Zumindest für Snapes Verhältnisse.  
  
,,Ja ja ja! Sehr schön! Das waren unsere heutigen Talente Elaine und Eneira. Und damit sind wir auch schon am Ende unserer heutigen Sendung. Wir sehen uns nächste Woche um die gleiche Zeit am gleichen Ort! Ich verabschiede mich herzlichst von den Zuschauern zuhause und von meinem Publikum hier in der großen Halle. Ein großes Dankeschön geht natürlich auch an unsere Jury! Vielen Dank an Dobby, Hermine Granger, Draco Malfoy, Argus Filch und Severus Snape. Auf Wiedersehen!", verabschiedete sich Lockhardt und winkte ins Publikum. Der rechte Block begann wieder zu kreischen und wie wild zuklatschen, aber auch der Rest des Publikums klatschte mit.  
  
,,Cut!", ertönte es aus der Regie und die Jury sowie das Publikum erhoben sich, um die große Halle zu verlassen. 


End file.
